Is this more than a crush?
by Alleyways97
Summary: [AU] Los padres de Nishikino Maki deciden ir de vacaciones a una residencia en un área rural junto a ella para "relajarse" …Claro, eso es lo que le han dicho a Maki, pero lo que ella no sabía es que en realidad la llevaban con otro motivo a ese lugar.
1. 1

**Yahoo~ ( ' w ' )/**

 **He decidido volver a subir esta historia todo de nuevo, ya que, anteriormente los capítulos me quedaron demasiado cortos... (Lo siento por eso x.x )**

 **Así que esta vez junte los primeros dos capítulos que había subido antes, más el tercero que correspondía a la semana pasada.**

 **No había tenido tiempo de arreglar esto -muchas tareas, pruebas y trabajos en el instituto-**

 **De verdad, lo siento TwT Espero que las personitas que me enviaron reviews (por el desastre que había hecho antes) se animen a volver a leer este intento de fic uvu.**

 **Y eso, muchas gracias~**

 **Ni Love Live! ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

\- Papá, ¿Cuánto falta para llegar? Llevamos unas 2 horas en el coche...- Se queja una pelirroja, jugando con su cabello y mirando aburrida el paisaje.

\- Ya, ya...Falta un poco, Maki - Sonríe el hombre pelirrojo - Ya verás que cuando lleguemos, valdrá la pena.

\- Eso espero...

Y bueno, como decir esto...

Soy Nishikino Maki, hija de los dueños del Hospital Nishikino, normalmente mis padres trabajan todo el año y no pasan mucho tiempo conmigo, pero esta vez han decidido tomarse unas vacaciones... Estas "vacaciones" constan de ir a un lugar, el cual no tengo idea de donde es, pero mis padres dicen que es para relajarme un poco, ya que al termino de todo esto entraré a una preparatoria llamada Otonokizaka, y tendré que estudiar un montón para poder estudiar en unos años más en la Universidad de Tokio.

Sigo mirando por la ventana del coche, aunque todo lo que veo es tan...rural. No es que me desagrade, pero pensé que iríamos a un lugar más elegante o algo así.

\- Maki, hemos llegado - Dice papá sonriendo sin dejar de ver el frente.

Hay una gran entrada con el apellido "Nishikino" rodeada con árboles muy altos, nos adentramos en el lugar, y hay una gran residencia, frente a ella una fuente, Papá detiene el coche y nos indica que nos podemos bajar, procedo a hacerlo y comienzo a observar todo el lugar, un poco lejos de nuestra mansión hay una casa... ¿Por qué habrá una casa? Me pregunto. Comienzo a escuchar el galope de un caballo acercándose, al voltearme... Veo a una chica, pero vamos, no sé si sea el sol o ella resplandece lo bastante para quedarme embobada mirándola. Se detiene y baja del corcel a unos metros de nosotros para comenzar a acercarse caminando y puedo observarla mejor... Piel blanca y sin ninguna imperfección, ojos rubís, cabello negro recogido en dos coletas y oculto con un sombrero algo "vaquero", viste una camisa a cuadros color rosa, un short de mezclilla y unas botas cafés... Debe ser menor que yo por un par de años, ya que es bastante pequeña...

 _Pero aun así es bastante atractiva_...

Joder Maki, ¿Qué diablos te sucede? Es solo una chica cualquiera, además debe tener unos 12 años, por dios.

\- ¿Maki? - Pregunta Mamá mirándome un poco extraño

\- S-Si, ¿Qué pasa? - No puedo evitar darme golpes mentales por haber pensado en aquello

\- Nada, solo que... Yazawa-san te ha dicho "Hola" y te has quedado mirándola sin decir nada - Sonríe gentilmente mirando a la chica.

Me sonrojo de golpe al oír eso, ¿Ella me saludo? ¿Cuando? ¿Por qué no la oí?

\- O-Oh... Hola, un placer... Soy Nishikino Maki- Intento sonar lo más natural posible

\- Un gusto conocerte, Maki-chan~ Soy Yazawa Nico, ¡la más linda y con la mejor sonrisa de todo el universo! - ¿Qué... es ese ego? ¿Por qué me siento algo decepcionada de ella si recién acabo de conocerla?

\- ¿Eh? No te pregunté - Digo fingiendo desinterés

\- Tsk... - _Debe estar pensando que soy la típica niña rica malcriada._

-Maki…- Mamá me mira algo seria y luego voltea a mirar a Nico sonriéndole - Bueno, Yazawa-san, creo que nos veremos luego, por ahora necesitamos desempacar y ese tipo de cosas.

\- Esta bien, nos vemos luego, si necesitan ayuda no duden en llamarme- Vuelve a subir al corcel decidida a irse, pero antes de hacerlo me mira un momento y me sonríe cálidamente, me sonrojo un poco y me giro hacia la residencia...

Ugh… ¿¡Por qué tiene que ser tan malditamente linda!?

. . .

Después de desempacar les pregunto a mis padres si puedo ir a recorrer el lugar, apenas asintieron salí de ahí.

Vi un camino a la par de la mansión y lo seguí, yendo hacia atrás de esta descubriendo que hay un gran establo, pero con solo dos corrales, había un corcel en uno de estos, pero no era el que Yazawa-san cabalgaba más temprano, también había un bello abrevadero hecho de mármol con detalles bastantes artísticos, y el agua en él era cristalina.

Me acerco al caballo con cierta timidez ya que nunca había visto uno personalmente, e intento acariciarlo, pero este relincho y del susto caí al suelo.

-Jajaja, veo que no le agradas a Cupcake – escucho la voz de Yazawa-san a mi espalda.

\- ¿¡Q-Qué haces aquí!? ¿¡Me estabas espiando!?- Dirigí mi mirada furiosa hacia ella.

-Claro que no, Princesita. Mi trabajo es cuidarlos… Desde pequeña siempre lo he hecho- Sonrió Yazawa-san acariciando al corcel.

\- ¿Desde pequeña? Pero si debes tener unos 12 años…- digo poniéndome de pie.

\- ¿QUÉ ACABAS DE DECIR? – Dice enojada poniéndose frente a mí.

-Que tienes 12 años. - La miro con seriedad

-Tsk, para tu información niña rica, tengo 17 años- Ella cruzó los brazos y seguía con su mirada molesta.

Quedo perpleja al oír que la pequeña chica es mayor que yo en edad y luego sonrió con ironía…

" _Debe ser una broma._ "

-Jaja, que gracioso, 17 años… ¿No se te ocurrió una mejor edad, pequeña?

\- ¿¡A quien llamas pequeña, mocosa!? Ughhh- Yazawa-san toma con fuerza mi brazo incitándome a seguirla- ¡Te lo demostraré entonces!

\- ¿¡Ueeehhh!?

Yazawa-san me jalaba el brazo, mientras yo casi no me resistía, ya que estaba en shock porque ella me estaba tomando el brazo con mucha libertad siendo que nunca dejo que las personas que no conozco me toquen.

Habíamos caminado desde el establo hasta la casa que vi cuando llegué a esta residencia, la casa a la cual ahora acabábamos de entrar.

-Espera aquí- dijo dándome la espalda mientras entraba a una de las habitaciones, dejándome sola en la sala.

Observé la casa, era bastante pequeña en comparación con las mansiones que frecuentemente habitaba o visitaba, pero es acogedora y siendo honesta me gusta la decoración, vi los cuadros que estaban colgados en la pared, la mayoría eran de paisajes…Hasta que me topé con una foto donde aparecía una mujer adulta con los mismos rasgos de Nico, un hombre de cabello castaño y ojos rojos, y una aún más pequeña Nico de unos 6 años de edad, todos sonriendo…Se veían bastante felices.

" _Que hermosa fotografía_ "

-Ara ara...- dirigí mi vista hacia el lugar donde se escuchó la voz- Usted debe ser la hija de los Nishikino, ¿no? – " _Vaya, es la mujer de la foto_ ".

-Ahm…S-Si- Miré tanto tiempo la fotografía que olvidé donde estaba.

-Sabía que era así, eres igual a tu madre- ríe un poco -Un placer señorita Nishikino, soy Ai Yazawa, sus padres me contrataron hace unos años atrás para cuidar la residencia junto a mi marido y mis queridos hijos… ¿Puedo preguntarle, con mucho respeto, respecto a su visita a mi humilde hogar? - Sonríe cálidamente.

-Ehm…Su hija N-Nico-chan me tr- Intentó decir la razón de porque me hallaba ahí, pero fui interrumpida por la pelinegra.

\- ¡AQUÍ ESTA! - Nico llegó gritando a la sala- Por cierto, escuché eso… Al fin me llamas por mi nombre. - Me sonrió " _Creo que se le pasó el enojo_ "

\- ¿Aquí está que, Nico? – dijo la madre de esta mirándola confundida.

\- Mi ID estudiantil… ¡Mamá! ¿Cuándo llegaste? – dijo Nico algo sorprendida mientras me pasa su ID.

" _22 de Julio de 199X… Vaya, es verdad que tiene 17 años…_ "

-Hace unos minutos, pasé a verte al establo para avisarte que ya hice las compras, pero no te encontré y pensé que estarías aquí holgazaneando en vez de estar alimentando a los caballos de los Nishikino.

-Lo estaba por hacer…pero vi que Maki-chan estaba ahí… y...-dijo Nico algo apenada

-Ugh, sigues con el "Maki-chan" – dije con un tono molesto.

-Nico. ¿Qué te dije sobre llamar a los Nishikino de manera informal? -La madre comienza a ver a su hija de una manera molesta- No quería tener que llegar a esto, pero tendré que castigarte, ¿Le parece bien, Nishikino-san?

\- ¿M-Mamá? ¿Hablas en serio? – dijo la pelinegra asustada por la repentina manera de actuar de su madre.

\- ¿Eh? N-No es necesario, Yazawa-san… No castigue a su hija por eso… -dije algo sonrojada retorciendo uno de los mechones de mi cabello " _La metí en problemas, así que tengo que ayudarla, ¿No?_ "-Ehm… N-Nico-chan solo trataba de ser amable conmigo.

-Pero… Bueno, está bien, si es lo que dice Nishikino-san… ¡Pero tú, Nico! Tendrás que enseñarle el lugar por completo, como un pequeño castigo por desobedecer lo que te dije antes - dijo la madre mirándola seria – Si no, dile adiós a la única cosa que te mantiene conectada con el mundo actual.

-Eek… ¡Está bien, mamá! - Dice Nico con una pose militar.

-Bien, ahora ve a alimentar a "Strawberry" y "Cupcake", y de paso, lleva a Nishikino-san a su hogar.

-Bien…

. . .

Después de salir de la casa donde vive la familia Yazawa, acompañe a Nico-chan al establo, esta no decía ninguna palabra así que decidí hablar yo primero.

-Así que… Tienes 17 años… - " _Excelente, quedaste como estúpida Maki, ¿No se te ocurrió algo más obvio?_ "

-Si… Oh! Aún no sé tu edad- me sonrió.

-Tengo 15 años- le dije un poco sonrojada.

Escuchamos a alguien acercarse atrás de nosotras, al voltear era Mamá con una cara preocupada.

-Maki! Te he estado buscando, ¿Dónde estabas? Papá quiere hablar contigo de algo muy importante-

. . .

Después de recibir el aviso de Mamá, me dirijo hacia la mansión, dejando atrás a Nico-chan y Mamá quienes al parecer habían empezado una conversación. Entro a la mansión y voy directamente hacia la oficina de Papá.

-Maki, te estaba buscando hace un rato, quiero decirte algo muy importante que hable junto a tu madre- dice Papá con su mirada algo seria. – Así que ponme atención.

Me siento frente a su escritorio, él se pone de pie y me mira mientras se apoya contra la ventana.

\- ¿Q-Qué pasa? – digo dudosa, no quiero pensar que será algo malo… Sobre todo, si se trata sobre lo que una de mis amigas me comentó una vez…

 _Hanayo dijo que es bastante común que, en las familias como la mía, se daban los casos de que la hija o el hijo heredero de todo, debía comprometerse con el hijo o hija de otra familia con los mismos intereses. Básicamente te amarran con un desconocido, para que se casen y tus padres generen más fortuna de la que ya tienen._

\- Pasa que… Usted mi pequeña hija, ya que tiene 15 años, va a conocer como es el trabajo de la gente de aquí-

\- ¡No pienso casarme con n-… ¿Eh? ¿Qué? – Quedo con una cara de sorpresa luego de escuchar a Papá decir eso.

\- ¿Casarte? – dijo Papá con una cara asombrada y decide dejarlo pasar- Bueno, es eso. Vas a trabajar aquí hasta que volvamos a casa. Conociste a la hija de Yazawa Ai, ¿no? Ella te guiará en lo que debes hacer, por lo tanto, intenta llevarte bien con ella a partir de ahora, ya que tendrás que estar todas tus "vacaciones" con su agradable compañía.

\- Ehhh! – digo con una cara enojada-… ¿Y para que tengo que hacer eso? No lo entiendo, Papá. – _Se supone que mi futuro es ser doctora, no una trabajadora en áreas rurales. Ugh._

\- Algún día comprenderás que lo mejor es tener un poco de experiencia en todo, te servirá conocer estas cosas - sonríe Papá- y… podrás tener una amiga en tu estadía aquí.

-Pero pensé que venía aquí a "relajarme", según lo que me dijeron antes de viajar…- digo con una mueca de disgusto.

\- Lo siento por sorprenderte así, querida. Pero es lo mejor para ti- Dice Papá- Créeme que será una experiencia única, y quizás te termine gustando.

-Ugh… Bien… De todas formas, Nic-… digo, ¿Yazawa-san sabe de esto? – digo sonrojada retorciendo un mechón de mi cabello. " _Diablos, casi digo Nico-chan con toda normalidad frente a Papá"_

-No, aún no lo sabe, pero creo que tu Madre le dirá cuando la vea. Si quieres puedes ir a ver a Yazawa-san y comentarle lo que te acabo de hablar si es que tu Madre no se te adelantó– Sonríe y se sienta en su escritorio nuevamente.

Me pongo de pie con la intención de salir del lugar.

-Ah, y Maki… Una cosa más antes de que te vayas. – me mira con preocupación

\- ¿Si?

-Verás… Sé que a veces sacas ese carácter fuerte de tu Madre, pero… - dice Papá rascándose la mejilla- Si te llegas a enojar con Yazawa-san, hagas lo que hagas, nunca toques el tema de su Padre, por favor.

\- ¿Su padre? - digo con curiosidad

-Bueno, supongo que ella te lo contará con el tiempo y con la confianza necesaria, pero Maki, ese es un tema del que no debes hablar a la ligera. Así que no le preguntes nada hasta que ella decida que quiere contarte.

\- E-Está bien, Papá.

. . .

Regreso al establo para ver si Nico-chan ya se enteró de lo que mis padres planearon… Ugh, mira que ponerme un trabajo aquí y además pasar toooodo el día con ella. _Bueno, no es como que me moleste tanto de todos modos…_ ¿Q-QUÉ ESTOY PENSANDO?

\- ¿Maki-chan? -

\- ¡N-No es como si me gustaría que pasará eso o algo así! – Digo rápidamente y luego veo que Nico-chan está enfrente de mi con una sonrisa burlesca, me sonrojo de golpe y cubro mi boca con ambas manos.

\- Nos conocemos hace un par de horas y ya estas teniendo pensamientos atrevidos con la gran Nico-nii… Kyaaa~ - dice tapándose lo poco de pecho que tiene- Maki-chan tenemos que ir des-pa-cio~

\- Me largo. – Doy media vuelta decidida a irme.

\- ¡No! ¡Espera! – Nico-chan me sujeta el brazo impidiendo que me vaya. _Nuevamente está_ _tocándome_ _con toda la libertad del mundo, bueno, no le diré nada... Es raro, pero no me incomoda que lo haga de todos modos._

\- ¿Qué quieres? - Ella suelta mi brazo y se pone a jugar con sus dedos.

\- Tu madre me habló sobre un trabajo tuyo… Algo de que yo debo guiarte para que aprendas sobre las cosas que hacemos aquí y eso.

\- Oh, sí… Bueno, Papá ya me dijo sobre eso, ¿Empezamos mañana?

\- ¡Así es! - Me dice sonriendo- Así que trata de vestirte de la manera más cómoda posible porque mañana sabrás lo que es trabajar duro.

\- Claro, claro, lo que digas, pequeña. Si me permites, ahora me iré a dar un baño, comer algo y dormir. – Digo mirando el cielo, que al parecer comenzaba a oscurecerse.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a llamar "pequeña" a tu nueva Sensei? – me mira enojada- solo por eso mañana te haré trabajar más…

-¿Dijiste algo? – La miro de reojo

\- N-No, si, es tarde deberías ir a dormir, al amanecer te iré a buscar para empezar a trabajar – dice sonriendo – Aprovecha de dormir para recargar energías, mañana será un largo día para ti.

\- Bien, adiós.

-Nos vemos, Maki-chan.

Nos despedimos y nos dirigimos cada una a nuestro respectivo hogar, al entrar a la mansión nuevamente, veo a mi Madre la cual me dice que pronto cenaremos, mientras me doy un baño pienso en todo lo que paso este día…

Me pregunto… ¿Por qué Papá dijo que no debo tocar el tema del Padre de Nico-chan? ¿Será una mala persona? ¿Le habrá hecho algo a Nico-chan?

* * *

 **Y eso es todo, por ahora.**

 **Si has llegado hasta aquí...**

 **¿Por qué no te animas y envias un review? Son gratis y a mi me sirven para la motivación ( ' w ' )**

 **Muchas gracias por leer.**


	2. 2

**Holi, Holi, Hola~ (?)**

 **Me disculpo por haberme demorado tanto en seguir esto Dx !**

 **Pero no fue mi culpa, fue 100% culpa del instituto(?)... Bueno ya, quizás un 50% del instituto. Ugh... ¡Está bien! Un 25% del instituto y el resto fue mi culpa TT-TT**

 **Soy la peor y eso que es solo mi "debut"**

 **Espero que los que siguen esta historia, se animen a leer este capítulo, aunque siendo sincera...**

 **Es este tipo de capítulo para explicar las cosas que hacen, ya que así no habrá necesidad de explicarlo más adelante y se darán las cosas más naturales, ¿no?**

 **Eh... Quiero aclarar que, ciertamente, no conozco a fondo todo lo que hacen las personas que trabajan en establos, me guíe a partir de experiencia de amigos, Google-senpai y de lo que vi cuando fui a quedarme en la casa de veraneo de mi abuela la cual está situada en el campo.**

 **Así que si alguno tiene experiencia en ello, por favor mándenme un PM o un review corrigiéndome, se los agradecería mucho.**

 **Love Live! y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

[ 5:00 Am]

Beep beep beep

Una cabellera pelirroja se asoma entre las sabanas.

-Nnn… Son las 5 de la mañana, aún es temprano… Dormiré 10 minutos… más.

[ 6:00 Am]

Siento molestia en mis ojos, los abro de a poco y noto los rayos de luz que llegan a mi cara, me volteo en dirección contraria a la que me encontraba acomodándome para seguir durmiendo.

-Hey. ¿Hasta qué hora piensas dormir?

Dirijo mi vista hacia el lugar donde vino el sonido y veo a Nico-chan sentada en la punta de mi cama mirándome con una cara de molestia.

Abro bien mis ojos para saber si no era un sueño y evidentemente no lo era.

\- ¿¡Q-QUÉ HACES AQUÍ!?- digo totalmente sorprendida.

-Pues, digamos que cuando tus padres me hablaron sobre esto del trabajo, me dieron esto- Nico busca algo en su bolsillo y al sacarlo pone frente a mí un par de llaves en un llavero con el nombre "Nishikino" grabado en él.

\- ¿¡QUÉ!?

-Tsk, deja de gritar, ¿Podrías apurarte? -suspiró- Cupcake y Strawberry nos están esperando…

-Entonces sal de mi habitación para poder darme un baño rápido y te alcanzo en la sala de estar.

-Te recomiendo que te bañes cuando acabemos, desperdiciarás agua si lo haces ahora, ya que al terminar querrás volver a hacerlo.

-¿Eh?... Pero…

-Créeme, es lo mejor- esbozó una leve sonrisa- te espero en la sala, no te demores tanto. -Veo a Nico-chan salir de mi habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Bostezo un poco y me estiro, me levanto de mi gran cama dirigiéndome hacia el baño personal de mi habitación donde cepillo mis dientes y lavo mi cara. Regreso a mi habitación para comenzar a vestirme, tomo una de las camisas que tenía a la vista la cual tiene cuadros rojos con negro, uno de mis jeans y unas converse, recordando lo que Nico dijo sobre "vestirse de la manera más cómoda posible".

Bajo rápidamente al primer piso, donde localizo a Nico sentada en uno de los sofás de la sala, ella me ve y comienza a seguirme hasta la cocina.

-No estarás pensando en comer, ¿verdad? - dice con burla

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? - le digo dudosa

-Hmmn… No, por nada. Aunque yo creo que deberías comer algo en unas horas más, si lo haces ahora tendrás hambre en un rato de nuevo.

-Está bien… -Levanto una ceja y me digno a solo tomar un vaso de agua.

Ya fuera de mi hogar temporal, caminamos hasta llegar al establo, donde Nico comienza a hablarle a los caballos y acariciarlos a la vez.

-Entonces… ¿Qué hay que hacer? - digo un poco impaciente

-Lo primero es limpiar los corrales, ya que los caballos pasan toda la noche aquí y hay que limpiar el lugar donde habitan. Todos queremos tener nuestro alrededor limpio, ¿No es así? - Sonríe cálidamente- Después de eso, hay que limpiar el abrevadero y ponerle el agua necesaria para el día, también hay que bañarlos temprano para que puedan secarse con el sol, y luego está lo más sencillo que es alimentarlos.

-Vale, ehm… - echo un vistazo al interior de un corral- Nico-chan… y… ¿Cómo se supone que limpiaremos todo esto?

\- "Limpiaremos" me suena a más de una persona, Maki-chan.

\- ¿¡No me digas que dejarás que yo haga todo esto sola!?

\- Claro que no…-ríe un poco y luego pone su dedo índice en su mentón haciendo un gesto de recordar algo- Oh… aunque ahora que recuerdo bien una personita de cabellera roja ayer me llamo "pequeña" y dijo que tengo 12 años, y ni siquiera se disculpó con la gran Nico-nii.

-Eek… " _pensé que no lo recordaría"_ -desvío la mirada sonrojada- …L-Lo siento, Nico-chan.

-Hm, bueno, s-supongo que tendré un poco de compasión ya que es tu primer día, ¡así que pon atención, la fabulosa Nico-nii te dirá como se hace!

Nico me muestra un cuarto que hay dentro del establo, aparentemente ahí se encuentran los útiles de aseo, toma un par de palas y rastrillos dejándolos a un lado, con mi ayuda mete un saco de aserrín dentro de la carretilla que ocuparemos.

Ya que Nico toma la iniciativa de llevar la carretilla, me encargo de llevar lo demás.

-Bueno, te explicaré como hacerlo solo una vez, ¿Entendido? Tu limpiarás el corral de Cupcake y yo me encargaré del corral de mi linda Strawberry.

-Está bien… Dime que debo hacer, soy todo oídos.

-Si te das cuenta el rastrillo que tenemos es especial para la limpieza de cada corral por eso no están tan separados sus dientes, gracias a que tu padre compra aserrín para los lechos se hace más fácil limpiar que en vez de que comprara paja, lo único que debes hacer es amontonar todo el aserrín con la pala en una esquina de esta manera- Nico toma una de las palas, entra al corral de Strawberry y comienza a ejercer lo que explicó anteriormente- Una vez que tienes todo amontonado en la esquina, tomas el rastrillo y vas colando los desechos de los caballos separándolos del aserrín ya limpio, los desechos los tiras a la carretilla. Termina de hacer eso y te explico que debes hacer después-me sonríe

-Claro…-devuelvo la sonrisa un poco dudosa.

Tomo la pala y el rastrillo, respiro profundamente antes de adentrarme al corral secundario.

 _"Vamos Maki, tu puedes hacer esto, es un trabajo cualquiera…Si Nico-chan puede hacerlo a diario sin que le de asco, ¡tú también puedes! Después de todo solo es recoger el excremento de un caballo con un rastrillo, nada fuera de lo normal…"_

Respiro nuevamente y entro.

-Nico-chan… creo que voy a …vomitar-me tapo la boca con una mano y hago una mueca de asco.

-Así que la Princesita Nishikino no puede hacer un trabajo tan simple- hace un gesto de burla.

-PERO, ¿¡QUE LE DAN DE COMER A ESTOS CABALLOS!? ¡Solo mira toda la porquería que hay alrededor!

-Deja de quejarte, niña rica – me mira molesta - Al menos agradéceles que no tiene un olor tan desagradable. Por cierto, ¿Podrías apurarte? Recuerda que hay que bañarlos aún.

-Ugh, está bien…

. . .

A pesar de las terribles ganas de vomitar que me provocaba hacer la primera tarea, pude realizarla satisfactoriamente, luego de eso, Nico-chan me explicó que una vez limpio, era momento de armar el lecho de cada caballo, tuvimos que esparcir por todo el lugar el aserrín que anteriormente juntamos en una de las esquinas de cada corral, y a la vez agregarle aún más para crear una cómoda cama para los caballos.

Terminado el trabajo en los corrales, Nico lleva la carretilla a la salida del establo diciendo que luego se ocuparían de los desechos. Dejamos todo lo que anteriormente ocupamos en el mismo lugar de donde sacamos cada cosa, ella toma un balde donde dejó varios artículos de aseo. Limpiamos rápidamente el abrevadero, y cambiamos el agua en él. Teníamos todo preparado para bañar a los equinos hasta que Nico noto que faltaba algo.

-Uhm, al parecer se acabó el champú y el acondicionador…- Dijo esto mientras abría los envases para verificar que no quedaba nada dentro de ellos.

\- ¿Acaso no podemos usar del champú o acondicionador que uso en casa? - digo arqueando una ceja.

-Si se puede, pero no los limpiará tan bien ni les brillará tanto el pelo- se queda pensando unos segundos- Hay una tienda hípica en el pueblo, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a comprar ahí?

 _"Vaya, entonces hay un pueblo cerca de aquí…"_

-Bien, ¿Iremos caminando o quieres que le diga a Mamá que nos lleve? – le digo con entusiasmo.

Nico ríe ante mi propuesta.

\- ¿Caminando? ¿Estás loca?, el pueblo queda a unos 25km de aquí y no hace falta molestar a Nishikino-san…Iremos cabalgando, Maki-chan.

\- ¿¡QUÉ!?- me sorprendo ante lo dicho por Nico-chan- P-Pero…yo…

\- ¿Qué pasa? Uhhh…No me digas que…- " _Si me pagaran 10 yenes por cada vez que veo esa expresión de burla en su cara, sería millonaria, ah…esperen, ya lo soy_ " - ¿Maki-chan no sabe cabalgar?

-Ugh… ¿Q-Qué importa si no sé? -juego con uno de los mechones de mi cabello- De todos modos, no es como que me interese andar sobre un animal de esa manera.

-Deberías ser más sincera, Maki-chan- dice Nico mientras vuelve a reír.

-Hmph- volteo mi cara en otra dirección- Ya te dije que no me interesa…

-Ya que no sabes cómo hacerlo, tendrás que ser mi compañera y montar conmigo a Strawberry- Nico comienza a mirar alrededor en busca del corcel, ya que no está en nuestro rango de visión, hace un silbido bastante peculiar, unos segundos más tarde se pueden ver a lo lejos a ambos caballos corriendo hacia nosotras por las praderas que hay más allá del establo.

 _"¿C-Compañera? Hm... Bueno, no es que me moleste tener que sentarme tan cerca de Nico-chan… ¡Ah!... pero tampoco es como que me guste o algo así. ¿En qué diablos estoy pensando? Contrólate de una vez, Maki."_

Cuando ambos corceles paran frente a nosotras, Nico trae una montura doble, la pone sobre su corcel favorito y la fija bien para que esta no se suelte, le pone las riendas al caballo en la cabeza dejándolo listo para ser montado.

Se pone a un lado de Strawberry, toma las riendas firmemente en el cuello del caballo y sube su pie al estribo izquierdo, con un ágil movimiento queda sobre este.

-Vamos, Maki-chan, tu turno- sonríe cálidamente.

-Yo... No creo que pueda subir...

-Hmm, tengo una idea, ¿ves ese bloque de montar? Ese que está a un lado de la entrada del establo, tráelo y ponlo al lado izquierdo de Strawberry. Te subes a él y repites lo mismo que he hecho yo hace un momento.

Seguí las instrucciones que me dio Nico-chan, y a pesar del miedo que tenía logré subirme.

-Uhm... M-Maki-chan, ya que tú no tienes riendas para afirmarte te sugiero que te agarres de mi... o puedes perder el equilibrio.

\- E-Está bien- pongo tímidamente mis manos en su cintura aferrándome de esta.

Veo que las orejas de Nico-chan se han puesto rojas... _Me pregunto qué tipo de expresión tendrá en su cara ahora._

Una vez que nos acostumbramos al tacto de la otra, Nico decide que es hora de partir, hace que el caballo camine hasta la salida de la residencia. Una vez afuera Strawberry comienza a dar un pequeño trote, haciendo que me asuste y me aferre aún más a la pequeña cintura de Nico-chan.

. . .

* * *

 **Y bueno, aquí lo dejo por hoy n-n**

 **Agradezco los reviews que me enviaron, cada uno de ellos me hace muuuy feliz uvu**

 **Gracias por leer, animense a enviar reviews si quieren que añada algo o así...**

 **¡Oh!, casi lo olvidaba, aprovecharé de mencionar que incluiré a futuro (o bueno... no futuro, el próximo capítulo más bien) a las demás chicas. Yay~**

 **Y cabe mencionar, que serán mis OTP de Love Live! ( KotoUmi, NozoEli y posible RinPana, TsubaHono)**

 **Preguntaaaa... ¿Quiénes creen que serán las primeras en aparecer?**

 **Pista: Una de ellas es la hija del dueño de la tienda de hípica, mientras que la otra, es una chica que trabaja de proveedora en el mercado. (Lleva los encargos a las residencias correspondientes. )**

 **Sin más que decir, me despido owo7**

 **PD: Lo siento por posibles faltas de ortografía que tenga el texto, pero ya saben, todos cometemos errores...Tehee~**

 **Bye, bye...**


	3. 3

**He vuelto, nyahaha~ (o,..,o )**

 **No sé que decir respecto a esto, así que no diré nada(?)**

 **Love Live! ni sus personajes me pertenecen. -w-**

* * *

-Maki-chan…

\- . . .

-Hey, M-Maki-chan, ya llegamos, puedes soltarme ahora- dice Nico, y puedo notar el nerviosismo en su voz.

\- ¿Eh? A-Ah, sí, lo siento- Me sonrojo de gran manera al notar que había estado inconsciente de lo que sucedía a mi alrededor.

El embriagante aroma a fresas que desprendía Nico, el haberme aferrado tanto a su pequeño y frágil cuerpo, y el ligero sonido de su respiración fueron cosas que me hipnotizaron durante gran parte del camino, no noté cuando atravesamos la entrada del pueblo.

" _Ojalá esa sensación de cercanía con Nico-chan no hubiera acabado nunca…_ "

-Oye…-Escucho la voz molesta de Nico la cual me saco totalmente de mis pensamientos- ¿Podrías dejar de estar en las nubes por 5 minutos y ponerme un poco de atención? Tsk.

-Lo siento, ¿Decías algo? – le doy una leve sonrisa

-Como no me escuchaste antes, supongo que no hay otra opción, lo repetiré- Nico tosió un poco para aclararse la voz- Bienvenida a Iwashiro, estaremos viniendo seguido a este lugar, así que intenta llevarte bien con las personas para no ocasionar problemas o… que te maten.

\- ¿Q-Qué? - la miro con preocupación.

-Era broma, Maki-chan- se ríe ante lo dicho- Eres muy crédula.

-C-Cállate, es solo que no sé cómo es la gente de estos lugares así…

-En fin, vamos de una vez. -Nico baja del corcel de una manera bastante rápida, y comienza a amarrarlo en un poste situado estratégicamente a un lado de la tienda. Mientras yo aún estoy aquí, desconociendo el modo de bajarme sana y salva.

-Ten- Miro a Nico quien desviaba su mirada, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y estiraba su mano hacia mí con el propósito de ayudarme a bajar - No me importaría si te apoyaras en mi para bajar.

-Está bien…G-Gracias, Nico-chan

Una vez que tomé la mano de Nico, sentí la valentía necesaria para bajarme del caballo " _No sé si ella me da el impulso que necesito para sentirme segura haciendo las cosas… O quizás solo no quiero que se siga burlando de mí… Aunque como podría decirle que no a esa linda carita que acaba de poner, Nico-chan es tan lin- ¿¡Es en serio!? Vamos Maki, ¿Qué te pasa?_ "

Sigo a Nico-chan hacia la tienda, me quedo en la entrada admirando el entorno, " _vaya, se ve bastante bien, pensé que sería algo más…hm... ¿Pobre?, pero está muy bien equipada para ser una simple tienda_ ".

-Nunca te había visto por aquí, ¿Estas de vacaciones? – escucho una voz atrás de mí, al voltearme puedo observar a una hermosa chica de rubios cabellos, ojos azules bastante llamativos, con un cuerpo muy bien formado vestido de un uniforme hecho a mano, con detalles parecido al de un jinete.

-Oh, sí, mi nombre es Nishikino Maki- digo en un tono amigable

-Ya veo, tú eres la hija de los Nishikino, un gusto, soy Ayase Eli, puedes llamarme por mi nombre, así que… cualquier cosa que necesites estaré en el mostrador- me da una sonrisa acompañada de un guiño provocando un leve sonrojo en mí, voltea y camina hacia el lugar antes dicho. " _Cuando dije que tiene un cuerpo muy bien formado no me equivocaba"_ Aparto mi vista de Eli para notar que desde hace un rato Nico-chan tenía su mirada puesta en mí.

-Vaya Maki-chan, así que conociste a Eli, ¿A que es linda? - dice un poco deprimida- ¿Sabías que ella es la hija de los dueños de este lugar? - se esfuerza en hacer una gran sonrisa.

-Hm… Bueno, de todos modos, no me interesa saber quién es- desvió mi mirada y juego con un mechón de mi cabello- A pesar de que te burles de mi todo el tiempo… creo que… p-prefiero pasar el tiempo conti…- se escucha una nueva voz, al menos para mí, tomando la atención de todos en la tienda.

\- ¡Elicchi! -una chica de largo cabello purpura atado en dos coletas bajas se abalanza sobre Eli, abrazándola sin que la otra pudiera alcanzar a reaccionar.

-N-Nozomi…- dice Eli con su cara bastante roja perdiendo toda su faceta seductora- Ahora no…

-Vamos Elicchi~ Solo quiero mi beso de "Buenos días"- la chica comienza a acercarse bastante al rostro de Eli-

Tapo mis ojos, pero no por completo, quiero saber si realmente pasará...mi corazón late muy rápido... veo de reojo a Nico-chan quien parece muy irritada con la escena frente a nosotras.

\- P-Pero Nozomi hay gen-...

Sin previo aviso, se escucha un gruñido muy fuerte proveniente de mi estómago, arruinando totalmente la escena frente a mí.

" _Mátenme, ahora_."

Las tres chicas dentro de la tienda me quedan mirando perplejas y luego se ríen.

-Nicocchi, deberías darle de comer a tu novia, ¿Sabes? – La chica dijo entre risas.

\- ¡NO SOMOS NOVIAS! – Grité y al parecer Nico-chan tuvo la idea de decirlo al mismo tiempo que yo.

\- Ara~ Pero solo mira esa conexión, hasta hablan al mismo tiempo- la peli morada soltó una risita

\- ¡NO LO HACEMOS! - volvimos a decir al unísono

-Deja de copiarme- le dije a Nico-chan con molestia

\- ¿Yo? ¿Copiarte a ti? ¡Tú eres la que está repitiendo lo que yo digo! -se cruza de brazos y voltea la cara.

-¡Hmph! - volteo mi cara con molestia.

-Nozomi, ella es Nishikino Maki, al parecer vino de vacaciones- Dice Eli explicándole la situación a Nozomi

-Ara~ Maki-chan, ¡bienvenida! Soy Toujo Nozomi, nos estaremos viendo seguido- dijo la chica

\- ¿"Nos estaremos viendo"? - repetí dudando

-Oh, verás, trabajo de proveedora y en el "palacio" Nishikino siempre hay encargos, así que paso por ahí día por medio – suelta una risita nuevamente- además tu hogar queda a 10km del pueblo, quizás vengas seguido

Miro a Nico quien al parecer estaba disimulando que leía una revista, la cual sostenía al revés… " _Esta enana dijo que eran 25km…_ "

-Nicocchi, estas callada, que inusual en ti-dijo Nozomi acercándose a Nico

-Ek... S-Si...Ya compré lo que necesitaba así que nos vemos- Nico escapó de la tienda

-¿Ehhh? Nos vemos- Salí de la tienda para buscar a Nico en el lugar donde dejamos al caballo y se encontraba ahí sobre este.

-Hey, no huyas, si me llegará a perder mis padres te matarían ¿sabes? - digo jugando con mi cabello

-Solo vámonos, te diré lo que quieras saber en el camino. - dice en un tono cansado

 **. . .**

\- ¿Es en serio? ¿25km? ¿Qué no sabes medir las distancias? – le digo un poco molesta- Hubiéramos ido en coche con Mamá.

-Exageré, ¿está bien?, es sólo que… Sabía que dirías que sería más rápido en coche, pero no puedo permitir que eso ocurra.

\- Hm… ¿Por qué no?

\- Si molesto a tus padres o incluso a ti, mi madre me quitará mi teléfono celular y eso es algo que no puede pasar.

-Ah, bueno...- " _Nico-chan, ¿en serio te importa tanto un teléfono celular?_ "

Quiero preguntarle sobre esas chicas en la tienda, pero hace un rato Nico se veía bastante molesta y también deprimida por los acercamientos de Eli a mi o a Nozomi...

 _¡Espera! No me digas que…_

 _Nico-chan..._

 _Está enamorada de Eli…_

Sin darme cuenta, apreto los puños aferrándome más a la ropa de Nico-chan, olvidando totalmente la situación en la que nos encontramos.

\- ¿De verdad te da tanto miedo montar un caballo? - dice ella riendo

-Lo siento, no es eso...Solo pensaba en algo.

-Pensabas en la gran Nico-nii, ¿verdad? Es normal después de todo soy la más herm-

-Pensaba en otra cosa. -Rodé los ojos en señal de fastidio

\- ¿En qué pensabas entonces? - dice en un tono serio.

-Nico-chan… ¿Eli y Nozomi son...? Ya sabes. –

\- ¿Son qué?

-Ya sabes, Nico-chan, "eso"-le digo avergonzándome de no poder decir la palabra que continuaba.

\- ¿Te refieres a que si les gustan las mujeres o qué? - dice un poco molesta- Oh, ya veo… Te dio asco, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! Solo me preguntaba si eran p-pareja… -

-Ah, eso... Si, lo son.

" _Ugh... Quiero preguntarle porque estaba deprimida, pero no quiero incomodarla."_

\- ¿De verdad no te causo asco ver que estaban a punto de besarse? -vuelve a hablar la pelinegra un tanto dudosa

-No, creo que si ambas personas se quieren el género no debería importar-

-Quizás...

Luego de eso, llegamos a la residencia. Nico al recordar la escena de la tienda, me da un descanso para que coma algo. La verdad ya estaba agotada con tan solo tener que limpiar el establo.

Entro a la mansión, voy directamente a la cocina donde veo a mis padres comiendo un agradable desayuno.

-Te ves agotada, hija. - dice papá sonriendo

\- ¿Y de quien crees que es la culpa? - digo un poco molesta

-Ya, ya, Maki-dice mamá calmándome- Toma asiento para que comas algo.

Mientras comía entable una conversación con mi padre sobre lo que hicimos en el establo y sobre mi ida al pueblo, él me habló sobre la familia Ayase y me contó como los conoció, informándome que su hija mayor, Eli, vive sola en Iwashiro, ya que ellos tienen una cadena importante de tiendas ecuestres y deben preocuparse de otros asuntos. "Creo que tendré bastante en común con Eli…". Viendo acabado el desayuno y asimismo la conversación con mi padre, procuro salir de casa nuevamente, hasta que su voz me detiene.

-Maki, probablemente mañana llegue Yoshida y alguna de las sirvientas más jóvenes junto a ella, se hospedarán en los cuartos de invitados- dice levantándose de su asiento

-Está bien, Papá- le sonrío y salgo para ir a encontrarme nuevamente con Nico-chan.

 **. . .**

[ Mientras en la sala de estar de la casa Nishikino. ]

¿Has visto esa sonrisa que tenía nuestra hija? Creo que se está llevando muy bien con Yazawa-san -sonríe con ternura la mujer adulta mientras le acerca un periódico a su esposo.

-Espero que sean buenas amigas en el futuro, Yazawa-san parece una buena persona al igual que Ai-san – dice el hombre pelirrojo sonriéndole de vuelta a su mujer y agradeciéndole el gesto.

\- ¿Buenas amigas? Querido, esa sonrisa no es solo de amistad…- la pelirroja camina hacia una de las ventanas y se apega a ella observando el tranquilizador paisaje mientras esboza una pícara sonrisa

\- ¿Q-Que estás diciendo Eriko? - dice el pelirrojo un tanto escandalizado quitando la vista totalmente de las hojas frente a él y poniéndola sobre su esposa, se aclara la garganta y vuelve a hablar- Creo firmemente en que si Maki llega a sentir algo así no será por una chica como Yazawa-san. Ella querrá a una chica como Ayase-san, con un potencial negociador, una familia millonaria como la nuestra para estar a su altura.

-Que tonterías dices, Haru…- la mujer piensa un momento y vuelve a mirar a su marido- Si crees que es así, hagamos una apuesta.

\- ¿Una apuesta? – dice el hombre un tanto confundido- Está claro que el ganador seré yo… Pero, acepto.

La mujer ríe ante lo dicho por su esposo y sonríe victoriosa.

-Si Maki se enamora de Yazawa-san, tendrás que darme lo que yo quiera, y si se queda con Ayase-san, yo tendré que darte algo que tú quieras- la pelirroja le guiña un ojo a su esposo y este acepta el desafío dándole un apretón de manos. Ambos adultos comienzan a reír por la situación, hasta que el hombre cae en cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar.

\- ¿Por qué estamos apostando acerca de las decisiones que vaya a tomar nuestra hija, Eriko?

-No lo sé, pero una apuesta es una apuesta, no te puedes rendir- la mujer sonrío nuevamente.

 **. . .**

Dos horas después de limpiar, bañar y alimentar a cada corcel, Nico-chan cesó el trabajo diciendo que eso era todo por el día de hoy, ya que ninguna tenía otra cosa que hacer, ella me llevó hacia la pradera y nos adentramos en el gran bosque seguido de esta, para darme a conocer los límites de la residencia. Nos quedamos en el centro del bosque donde había un espacio ideal para descansar. Me senté cerca de un árbol apoyando mi espalda contra él, si miraba hacia arriba podía observar las bellas hojas de los árboles y los pequeños rayos de luz que pasaban entremedio de ellas. Cerré mis ojos con relajación para apreciar cada sonido del bosque.

 **. . .**

Empiezo a escuchar la voz de Nico-chan acercándose, abro mis ojos lentamente encontrándola frente a mi arrodillada, mirándome con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, al parecer me dormí unas horas, se podía apreciar el hermoso cielo naranjo que provocaba el atardecer, ella comenzó a mover una mano frente a mi cara para hacerme reaccionar, pero me quedo tan absorta en mis pensamientos que, de un momento a otro, sin darme cuenta, la tenía entre mis brazos, apoyé mi mentón en su hombro e inhalé ese embriagante aroma que desprendía su pequeño cuerpo. Escuchaba como se quejaba y aun así no la solté, intentó apartarse de mi de una manera brusca pero no lo logro, quedamos mirándonos por varios segundos frente a frente, comienzo a acortar la distancia lentamente y veo como Nico se sonroja cada vez más.

* * *

 **Antes que nada... ¡** **Lo siento por cualquier error ortográfico! Dx**

 **Bueno, la verdad, admito que el cap. 2 y este son aburridos, pero créanme que es la intro. ;-;**

 **Una vez que salgan a la luz -casi- todos los personajes vendrá lo rikolino, quizás el drama -porque nunca puede faltar-, el bullying…**

 **Ya salieron las amantes del jardín de cristal -aunque fue una aparición rápida, pero descuiden, saldrán mucho más después ewe-**

 **¿Quién creen que será la joven sirvienta que vendrá? owó**

 **¡Descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo!**

 ***Recuerden que los reviews son gratis y no cuesta nada enviarlos (quizás un minuto de su tiempo), así que acepto ideas, criticas, etc.**

 **-También recuerden que los comentarios llegan al corazón ;w; -**

 **Bye bye~ *Hace una pose estilo JoJo y huye***


	4. 4

**Holi, lo siento por cualquier falta de ortografía~**

 **Ni Love Live! ni sus personajes me pertenecen x.x**

* * *

Después de lo ocurrido en el bosque, pasó una semana en la cual Nico-chan no me miraba a la cara cuando hablábamos, cuando me acercaba a ella se alejaba, me evitaba constantemente, y aún sigo cuestionándome el por qué. Cada vez que intento hablar sobre ello, cambia el tema o dice que tiene algo que hacer.

Harta de la situación, me dirijo hacia el establo para encararla, esto no podía seguir así todo el tiempo, el trabajo de cada mañana se estaba volviendo bastante incómodo. Una vez en el lugar, la veo apoyada en la pared observando como los dos corceles terminaban de comer, me pongo a su lado e intento llamar su atención.

-Nico-chan…- Nuestras miradas se encontraron por un segundo antes de que la suya se posicionara en otro lugar. Veo como se remueve en su lugar e intenta alejarse de mi de a poco.

\- ¿Q-Qué? – dijo con su voz bastante temblorosa mientras seguía alejándose.

" _Esta enana me está cansando…"_ Suspiré _"…Me rindo._ "

La acorralo contra la pared, colocando una de mis manos en el muro junto a ella, mientras con la otra sujeto su mentón delicadamente incitándola a que me mire, lo cual rechazó totalmente desviando su mirada con un pronunciado sonrojo.

-Dime, ¿Por qué no me miras cuando te hablo? - dije con evidente molestia- ¿Hice algo malo?

\- ¡E-Eso no importa! ¡Suéltame! - gritó e intentó huir, pero reaccioné a tiempo para volver a acorralarla, esta vez sujetando su brazo, agachó su mirada y susurró – Maki… ¿En serio… no lo recuerdas?

 **Flashback.**

Cerré mis ojos con relajación para apreciar cada sonido del lugar…

Aparezco mágicamente en otro bosque donde al parecer era otoño por el crujido que hacían las hojas bajo mis pies, camino tratando de encontrar alguna señal o a alguien para hallar la salida de dicho lugar. Después de varios minutos dando vueltas en círculos, veo un lindo conejo con listones rosas en sus orejas, lo sigo para saber si se dirigía a algún lugar con personas, ya que tiene listones quizás sea de alguien. El animal se detiene, aprovecho la oportunidad para acercarme, lo levanto a la altura de mi cara y él solo me mira con sus minúsculos ojos rubí mientras su nariz se movía al ritmo de su rápida respiración.

-Me recuerdas a alguien…- Reí un poco recordando como cierta persona arrugaba su nariz cuando se enojaba, instintivamente me acerco al rostro del adorable animal con mis ojos cerrados para depositarle un pequeño beso.

Empiezo a escuchar la voz de Nico-chan a lo lejos, abro mis ojos y me topo nuevamente con unos ojos rubí mirándome.

"¿El conejo se convirtió en Nico-chan?"

Siento una gran necesidad de sentir su calidez, aunque… Después de todo, solo es un sueño, ¿no?

Pongo mis manos en su angosta cintura y la atraigo hacia mí para abrazarla, me apoyo cuidadosamente en su hombro e inhalo ese dulce aroma al cual me estaba volviendo adicta, siento como se remueve entre mis brazos intentando huir, usando un poco más de su fuerza logra separarse unos centímetros que hacen que quedemos con nuestras caras bastante cerca, nuevamente me pierdo en sus profundos ojos. Lentamente me voy inclinando, acercando nuestros rostros aún más, veo cuando Nico se sonroja más de lo que ya estaba y cierra fuertemente sus ojos.

\- ¿Q-Qué crees que haces? - Siento un golpe en mi mejilla y despierto totalmente perdida.

\- ¿Qué pasó? - Digo una vez consiente de mi alrededor, siento un horrible dolor en la mitad de mi cara y miro a Nico-chan quien tiene sus ojos llorosos y su mano tiembla ligeramente- Tú… ¿¡Me golpeaste!? ¿¡Qué te pasa!?

\- ¿Qué que me pasa a mí? - dijo empujándome- ¡Tú eres la que me estaba jugando una broma, idiota! - Su voz sonaba como si estuviera a punto de quebrarse, desvió su mirada y huyó hacia la salida de aquel bosque.

" _Ugh… ¿Qué diablos pasó? No entiendo nada…"_ Solté un gruñido de frustración.

 **Fin del Flashback.**

Los acontecimientos llegaron inmediatamente a mi cabeza al oír a Nico-chan.

Me separo rápidamente, dejándola libre de su encierro. Me sonrojo notoriamente y mi nerviosismo se hace presente, tanto así que mis manos comienzan a sudar.

-Lo… Lo siento, Nico-chan- digo con mi voz temblorosa. Ella me miró, notando la verdad de mis palabras en mi cara, desvió su mirada una vez más y suspiró.

\- B-Bueno…De todos modos, ¡No hay quien se resista a los hermosos labios de la gran Nico! - dijo intentando aligerar el ambiente.

-Realmente lo siento, yo… yo estaba…-intento formar una oración coherente- Yo… En realidad, estaba soñando y… no sé cómo…

-¿Soñando…? Hagamos como que no ocurrió, ¿Si? – esbozó una leve sonrisa

"¿Cómo que no ocurrió? Pero… Ugh, debería sentirme aliviada, no decepcionada… N-No es como si quisiera besar a esta enana engreída de todos modos… ¿Verdad?"

Llevo mi mirada a sus rosados labios sentía como si ellos me invitaran a presionarlos con los míos, supe que tenía que controlarme o terminaría haciendo algo más vergonzoso, pero aun así mi cuerpo se inclinaba lentamente ignorando a mi conciencia. Se escuchó el sonido de un crujido en la entrada del establo sacándome del trance en el que me hallaba, junto a Nico-chan miramos en la dirección de dicho sonido, encontrándonos con la sirvienta que llegó el día después del que ocurrió el incidente en el bosque. La peligris nos miraba sonrojada desde su lugar y aclaró su garganta.

-H-Hola… Siento interrumpir así su conversación- dijo avergonzada haciendo una reverencia ante nosotras- Pero venía a decirle que la comida esta lista…

-G-Gracias, Minami-san- Dirigí mi vista hacia Nico-chan por última vez antes de salir del establo, acompañada de Kotori nos encaminamos hacia la residencia.

" _Demonios, tengo que saber que tanto vio o estaré en problemas…"_

-¿Tu…- fui interrumpida rápidamente por la dulce voz de la chica que venía algunos pasos atrás.

-No se preocupe, haré como que no vi nada, puede confiar en mi- dijo sonriendo cálidamente

 **. . .**

-¡Elicchi! Buenas tardes- saludaba alegremente la pelimorada mientras entraba a la única tienda ecuestre del pueblo.

-Nozomi, hola- sonrió una rubia detrás del mostrador, observando como su novia se sentaba sobre este y giraba para quedar frente a ella. La chica, nerviosa comenzó a ver su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie más que ellas se encontraban ahí, una vez que miró cada rincón del lugar, sujetó a su novia por la cintura acercándola ligeramente a su cuerpo y presionó sus labios con los de ella en un delicado beso.

La chica de orbes turquesa rio ante la acción de su pareja, le causaba ternura que Eli fuera tan tímida en público mientras que a solas era todo lo contrario, aunque sabía que la rubia también hacia uso de su faceta seductora principalmente con los turistas para aprovecharse de la situación y persuadirlos a comprar lo más costoso en souvenirs.

Ambas chicas se miraban de una manera dulce, como si las palabras no fueran necesarias en ese momento, Nozomi rodeó con sus piernas la cadera de la chica frente a ella, apegándose aún más para volver a sentir esos cálidos labios, al principio el beso fue lento, pero con cada caricia y roce este iba aumentando el nivel de fogosidad, Eli en un intento por juntar más sus cuerpos presionó una zona bastante sensible de la chica de cabellos purpura, quien dejó escapar un leve sonido opacado por la voz de una de sus amigas que entraba corriendo al lugar.

\- ¡Eli-chaaan! Ayuda Umi quiere…- la chica pelinaranja paró en seco mientras veía la comprometedora posición en la que se encontraban sus dos amigas, quienes se separaron rápidamente al notar la cara burlona de la chica- Vaya… Tan temprano y ya están todas cariñosas- dijo mientras hacia un sugerente levantamiento de cejas.

-Ara~, Honoka, buenas tardes- dijo Nozomi sonriéndole de una manera que hizo que la pobre panadera comenzara a temblar.

\- ¡Honoka! – la nombrada apenas escuchó la voz de su aterradora amiga se tensó y rápidamente se escondió tras el mostrador- Buenas tardes, Nozomi, Eli. ¿Han visto a Honoka? – Ambas chicas negaron con una sonrisa y la chica peliazul suspiró- Si sigue comiendo tanto pan no le quedará nada a la venta, y de pasó engordará, no sé cómo hacerla tomar conciencia de sus actos.

Las tres chicas se miraron y comenzaron a reír, sabían que por más que Umi intentará cambiar los hábitos de la pelinaranja no lo lograría, la chica escondida tras el mostrador también comenzó a reír tratando de unirse a sus amigas, pero al levantarse observó a la peliazul quien la miraba seria.

-Bueno, Honoka no quiero pelear contigo, así que mejor ve a ayudar a Rin a la tienda- dijo Umi nuevamente suspirando mientras sacaba un pequeño cuaderno y comenzaba a hojearlo- Nozomi, nos falta el encargo de los Nishikino y terminamos por hoy, te espero en la camioneta- dijo cambiando su semblante serio por una ligera sonrisa.

La pelimorada asintió mientras la chica salía del lugar, se acercó a su novia y le deposito un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Continuaremos esta noche, Elicchi~- dijo soltando una risita y guiñándole un ojo a la rubia, quien ya tenía sus mejillas sonrojadas.

 **. . .**

 **-** Nico, tenemos que hablar- dijo la mujer adulta mientras tomaba asiento frente a su hija.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Mamá? - dijo la pelinegra con algo de miedo guardando su móvil en uno de los bolsillos de su short.

-Hace unos días mientras llegaba del pueblo te vi corriendo desde la entrada del bosque hasta aquí, y minutos después vi a Nishikino-san caminando hacia la mansión, cuando me acerqué a ella para saludarla vi que tenía su mejilla roja, intentó cubrirla con la palma de su mano mientras conversábamos… ¿Tienes algo que ver tu con eso? - dijo Ai mientras observaba cada gesto de su hija.

-Yo… Mamá no es…- trataba de formar una oración la hija mayor de los Yazawa.

-Nico, sabes que no podemos molestar, ni mucho menos hacer enojar a los Nishikino, ellos nos han ayudado mucho, si me despiden no tenemos donde ir…- dijo la adulta mirando seriamente a su hija quien permanecía tensa- Si tan solo tu padre…

-Mamá. – La interrumpió la chica- Esta bien, no haré nada que pueda llegar a molestarlos… Solo seguiré haciendo el trabajo que me asignaron e intentaré no involucrarme mucho con Maki.

-Gracias, hija…-Después de decir eso la mayor se levantó y se dirigió hacia la cocina. Nico suspiró con pesadez, le dolía recordar a su padre, no le gustaba para nada que lo mencionaran. Sabía que haber abofeteado a Maki no fue una buena idea, podría haberse arriesgado a perder su preciado teléfono celular si es que su madre se llegaba a enterar, o haber perdido la amistad con Maki, que, aunque se basaba en peleas le gustaba la compañía de la pelirroja, pero jamás pensó en que los Nishikino podrían despedir a su madre y sacarlas del lugar.

-De todos modos, todo fue culpa de la estúpida cabeza de tomate…- susurró la pequeña pelinegra estirándose en el sofá mientras cerraba los ojos.

 **. . .**

-Escuché que los Nishikino trajeron una sirvienta bastante linda, esta podría ser tu oportunidad, Umi- dijo Nozomi mientras manejaba la antigua camioneta que usaban para repartir los encargos a las casas correspondientes, como estaban cerca de su próxima entrega decidió disminuir la velocidad del vehículo para informar a su amiga.

\- ¿Mi oportunidad para qué exactamente? - soltó molesta la peliazul- Sabes que no estoy interesada en el amor como todas ustedes.

-Nunca es tarde para cambiar de decisión- rio la pelimorada mientras detenía un momento la camioneta y bajaba la ventanilla para tocar el timbre, respondió a la interrogante que hizo la persona tras el parlante y las grandes rejas de la entrada se abrieron, como siempre Nozomi se encargaba de entregar las cosas a la señora Yazawa para que las almacenara en el lugar correspondido, mientras Umi tachaba el apellido Nishikino de los encargos correspondientes del día.

La chica de ojos ámbar observó cómo Nico a lo lejos cabalgaba y decidió pasar a saludarla, al llegar al establo para esperarla se encontró con una pelirroja que sonreía mientras contemplaba a su amiga. Se rio internamente cuando recordó las palabras de Nozomi sobre la nueva sirvienta, ya que no le parecía muy linda, era normal como cualquier otra chica, Umi decidió hacerse notar tosiendo un poco. La chica se giró rápidamente hacia ella y se sonrojó.

\- ¡N-No es como si estuviera observando a esa enana o algo así! - gritó Maki mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Umi soltó una leve sonrisa haciendo que la pelirroja se sintiera más incomoda por lo sucedido.

\- Tu eres la nueva sirvienta de la familia Nishikino, ¿no? - interrogó la peliazul tratando que la chica dejara de sentirse avergonzada por sus acciones- Un placer, soy Sonoda Umi.

-Te equivocas- dijo Maki con una mirada aburrida, mientras comenzaba a jugar con un mechón de su cabello- Soy hija de ellos, Nishikino Maki.

Las dos voltearon al escuchar el galope del caballo acercándose, vieron como la pelinegra bajó del corcel a una distancia prudente y tomo las riendas para llevarlo hasta su corral. La pelirroja se tensó al notar la mirada de Nico sobre ella, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Umi quien se acercó a la pequeña de orbes rubí susurrándole algo lo bastante despacio como para que Maki no escuchara. Ambas chicas se despidieron de la pelirroja excusándose con que tenían que hablar sobre los encargos de la próxima semana. Una vez que no vieron rastro de la otra chica, la pelinegra habló.

-No es muy propio de ti, pero, ¿de que querías hablar? - dijo Nico suspirando mientras Umi solo la observaba tratando de descifrar el porqué de su comportamiento.

-Normalmente eres más alegre que esto. ¿Pasó algo? - preguntó la peliazul.

-No ha pasado nada- la mayor desvió su mirada.

-Nico- Umi la miró con un semblante escalofriante.

\- ¡B-Bien! Te lo diré, pero no me mires así- gritó la pelinegra mientras se detenía y tomaba asiento junto a su amiga en una de las bancas alrededor de la fuente frente a la mansión. Suspiró y volvió a hablar- Hace unos días lleve a Maki a que conociera el bosque, nos sentamos bajo unos árboles y me quede dormida, cuando desperté se hizo presente el atardecer, cuando traté de despertarla ella me abrazó e intento… b-besarme…

\- ¿¡Qué!?- gritó Umi sonrojada- ¡Q-Que desvergonzada! Descuida Nico, iré a buscar mi arco y flechas y…

Nico soltó una risa por la reacción de su amiga peliazul, le gustaba saber que podía confiar en ella y en sus otras amigas. Cuando dejó de reír limpió las lágrimas que se habían acumulado en sus ojos y siguió contando todo lo ocurrido.

-Entonces… ¿Intentarás no hablar mucho con Nishikino-san para no molestarla? – Umi parecía algo desacuerdo con la decisión de su amiga- ¿Crees que ella este bien con eso? Eres su única amiga aquí después de todo. Creo que deberías hablarlo con ella…

-Tal vez tienes razón- Suspiró nuevamente mientras cerraba sus ojos- Intentaré hablarlo con ella. Gracias, Umi.

La nombrada solo sonrió y se levantó de su asiento despidiéndose de su amiga, al caminar de vuelta hacia la camioneta visualizó a una chica parada junto al vehículo, la joven de cabello gris se giró al sentir una mirada sobre ella, y sus miradas se encontraron cosa que hizo sonrojar a Umi.

 **. . .**

\- _¿Quién es esa tal Sonoda Umi? ¿Por qué mi Nico-chan se fue con ella? ¡Yo la estaba esperando desde antes ahí!... "Mi Nico-chan" ¿Ueeeh?_ \- la pelirroja se encontraba sentada en el borde seco del abrevadero molesta por lo ocurrido hace un momento, tenía el ceño fruncido y sus brazos cruzados mientras miraba el suelo y maldecía todo por quitarle su tiempo junto a la pelinegra.

-Ara~…Nicocchi no está aquí- Nozomi soltó una risita al ver a Maki actuar como una niña pequeña enojada.

\- ¿Qué quieres? - dijo la chica de ojos violeta mientras miraba enojada a la pelimorada quien tomaba asiento cerca de ella.

-Nada, solo pienso que si continuas así, no podrás hacer que ella entienda como te sientes- sonrió mientras miraba los corceles frente a nosotras.

\- ¿Por qué te estas metiendo en mis asuntos? - desvió su mirada la pelirroja.

-Hmm…- Meditó Nozomi unos segundos antes de responder- Porque en tus asuntos estas incluyendo a mi mejor amiga. Como sea, no creo que te haga daño salir de tu zona segura por un momento- la chica sonrío nuevamente y se levantó dispuesta a marcharse del lugar, pero antes de salir declaró- No creas que es raro lo que estas sintiendo, hay algo llamado "Amor a primera vista" o "Flechazo" y generalmente suele ser mutuo.

 **. . .**

 _"Tengo que hablar con Nico-chan/Maki..."_

 **. . .**

* * *

 **Holi~ (Otra vez)**

 **Espero de corazón que les guste este capítulo, sé que me demoro mucho en actualizar pero acabo de salir del colegio y debo ver las cosas sobre la universidad. *llora***

 **Me cansé de ponerme siempre en el punto de vista de Maki, así que trataré de hacerlo de un punto de vista general desde ahora. ;-;**

 **¡Ah! Aprendí a responder reviews (Soy muy torpe -o despistada- y no sabía como hacerlo) así que desde ahora los podré responder. ¡Yay~!**

 **Preguntaaa...**

 **¿Prefieren a la "Umi genial" o a la "Umi que dice que todo es indecente"? ¿O quizás a una Umi 50/50?** **Necesito respuestas así veo que personalidad le doy uvu.**

 **Bueno, gracias a todos los reviews... Espero que se animen y me digan si les gustó o no este cap.**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo~ ( ' w ')y *Lanza corazones para todos* (?)**


	5. 5

**Hello~ ( ' w ' )/**

 **Todo lo que debo decir, será al final del cap. (?)**

 ***Sorry cualquier falta de ortografía ;-;**

 **Ni Love Live! ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

"Tengo que hablar con Maki" pensó la pelinegra mientras se recostaba en su cama, su día había sido agotador, tenía que mantenerse todo el tiempo posible alejada de Maki por la conversación que había tenido con su madre. Sabía que un paso mal dado seria lo peor para ellas y sus hermanos, debía hacer lo posible por no arruinar las cosas… Pero, en el fondo se sentía mal, la pelirroja le agradaba a pesar de las peleas que tenían. Debatía internamente sobre qué hacer, hablar con Maki sobre lo que su madre le dijo, o solo alejarse de ella.

" _-Uhm... M-Maki-chan, ya que tú no tienes riendas para afirmarte te sugiero que te agarres de mi... o puedes perder el equilibrio._

 _\- E-Está bien…- dijo mientras se aferraba a mi cintura."_

Nico se sonrojó al recordar la escena, movió su cabeza de izquierda a derecha tratando de sacarse eso de la mente. Notó que su corazón comenzó a latir rápido cuando posó una de sus manos en su pecho.

" _-Ten- Noté como Maki no sabía cómo bajar del caballo y me dispuse a ayudarla, estiré mi mano hacia ella desviando mi mirada- No me importaría si te apoyaras en mi para bajar._

 _-Está bien- Me miró perpleja y luego sonrío haciéndome sonrojar- G-Gracias, Nico-chan_ "

Otra escena vino a sus pensamientos fugazmente, lo que provocó que la chica comenzará a rodar en su cama con una almohada cubriendo su rostro. Por más que lo intentara la pelirroja no salía de su mente, se sentía furiosa consigo misma por haber actuado de una manera vergonzosa, cuando se detuvo quedó recostada boca abajo, levanto un momento su cabeza con una mirada de tristeza.

" _-Ya veo… Tú eres la hija de los Nishikino, un gusto, soy Ayase Eli… Puedes llamarme por mi nombre, así que cualquier cosa que necesites estaré en el mostrador- Sonrío y guiño un ojo a Maki, provocando un sonrojo en esta, quien la miro de pies a cabeza mientras se dirigía al lugar nombrado_ "

Apretó con fuerza la almohada que sostenía en sus brazos, ese recuerdo hizo que el pecho se le apretara dolorosamente, quería llorar. No sabía que le estaba pasando, sus emociones estaban cambiando constantemente por culpa de la pelirroja, si se la imaginaba junto a ella le daba una sensación de alegría y al mismo tiempo sentía nervios, pero si se la imaginaba con Eli era todo lo contrario, sentía que su corazón se oprimía.

\- ¿¡Pero que rayos me sucede!?- gritó durante su frustración, se levantó para tomar el móvil que había dejado en el escritorio unas horas antes y volvió a recostarse en su cómoda cama. Activó la conexión a internet y escribió en el buscador.

" **¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en alguien?"**

Se tomó unos segundos para leer todos los títulos que aparecieron, pero uno de ellos le llamo la atención mucho más que el resto.

" **Síntomas del enamoramiento ¿Estás enamorada? Descúbrelo aquí."**

-Imposible que yo sienta algo por esa tomate tsundere- se dijo a si misma mientras abría la página- veamos…

" **1.- Tiendes a ponerte nerviosa con la presencia de la otra persona."**

\- ¡Para nada!- dijo la pelinegra desviando la mirada del teléfono- B-Bueno puede que sea un poco cierto…

" **2.- Te harta, pero aun así quieres estar cerca de ella."**

" **3.- Pasas más del 85% del tiempo pensando en ella"**

\- ¿Q-Qué? - se alarmó la pelinegra, sacudió su cabeza - Ni siquiera tienen pruebas de que esto sea real- suspiró y continuó su lectura.

" **4.- Es la mejor parte de tu día."**

Con enojo arrojó su celular lo bastante lejos, ni siquiera había sido necesario leer todo para saber que estaba sintiendo algo por su amiga. Suspiró mientras cerraba sus ojos, al abrirlos observó el velador junto a su cama, dirigió su mirada hasta ese pequeño marco que tenía una foto de su padre. Se preguntó de qué manera sus padres se dieron cuenta de que estaban enamorados, quien fue el que se declaró primero o cosas por el estilo. Su madre nunca había tocado ese tema a pesar de la buena relación que tenían ambas. Tomo el objeto entre sus manos para mirarlo más de cerca, sus ojos recorrieron cada rincón del rostro del hombre, cuando sonrío al recordar su infancia una lagrima cayó sobre este, se apresuró a limpiarlo y lo dejó a un lado para comenzar a limpiar sus mejillas, no debía llorar, ya no más.

 **. . .**

"Tengo que hablar con Nico-chan" pensó una pelirroja mientras salía del baño secándose las gotas que caían por su rostro con la toalla que rodeaba su cuello tras haberse dado un largo baño, se dirigió hasta su cama donde se sentó y echó un vistazo a su smartphone, la pequeña luz del aparato parpadeaba señalando un mensaje nuevo.

Al terminar de leerlo, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y marcó el número de la persona que lo envió.

-¿Maki-chan?- dijo una voz temblorosa al otro lado del teléfono.

-Hola, Hanayo. ¿Cómo estás? – Después de varios minutos de escuchar a su mejor amiga hablar de cosas triviales, dudo lo suficiente para decirle sobre su estadía en la residencia, sabía que podía confiar en su amiga, pero no sabía cómo ella podría reaccionar, arriesgándose se lo termino por contar, ya que su amiga era una de las pocas personas con las cuales podía ser totalmente sincera-A veces hace parecer que le gusto, pero después se enoja cuando ve a Eli y a Nozomi juntas, ¡No lo entiendo!- soltó un suspiro y continuó hablando- Es como que desde el primer momento en que la vi hubo algo como una especie de conexión, aunque sinceramente no me esperaba que tuviera una actitud tan egocéntrica-soltó una pequeña risita al recordar la primera impresión que tuvo de la pelinegra.

-Maki-chan, no será que… ¿Fue un a-amor a primera vista? - soltó Hanayo con nerviosismo en su voz y se aclaró la garganta. Cuando la frase "Amor a primera vista" fue mencionada la pelirroja hizo una mueca de burla al instante, escuchó las mismas palabras en la tarde de parte de Nozomi, no podía creer cuanta gente creía en esas cosas tan cliché- No creo que sea bueno que te guste Yazawa-san…

Maki se tensó y antes atreverse a preguntar cualquier cosa, la castaña habló.

-Recuerda que no estarás allá para siempre, te queda poco más de un mes para que regreses a Tokio- Al oír dichas palabras Maki quedo perpleja, no se esperaba eso, quizás se esperó algo como a su amiga diciendo que eso era desagradable o que ya no iban a ser amigas, pero, aunque no fue ninguna de las dos cosas, lo cual agradeció profundamente, lo dicho por su amiga le provocó una opresión en el pecho de igual manera.

 _¿Realmente el tiempo pasó tan rápido?_ pensó mientras revisaba la fecha en su celular, suspiró nuevamente y escuchó a su amiga que intentaba levantarle el ánimo, quizás podía dejarlo pasar, de todos modos, no iba a ser algo duradero- Hanayo…hm… - comenzó a jugar con su cabello que aún seguía húmedo- ¿T-Te gustaría venir? No es que me importe, digo, debe ser aburrido estar en casa todo el tiempo, ¿no? -

Después de planear lo necesario con su amiga y ponerse de acuerdo con su madre sobre la estadía de Hanayo en su hogar, Maki secó su cabello y se durmió, no sin antes poner su alarma temprano para levantarse e ir a su trabajo.

Fue una mañana bastante tranquila, la pelirroja se había adaptado completamente a las tareas, ya no le resultaba horrible tener que limpiar, y poco a poco fue aprendiendo más cosas gracias a la ayuda de madre e hija de la familia Yazawa. Sentía una notable distancia entre Nico y ella, lo dejaba pasar hasta el momento en que estuvieran solas, ya que últimamente la madre de la pelinegra estaba siempre rondando por donde estaban ambas.

En estos momentos las tres se encontraban en el jardín de la casa a unos metros de la mansión, la mujer le enseñaba a la pelirroja lo básico al sembrar cualquier semilla que dispusiera, mientras su hija las observaba mientras cosechaba algunos tomates. De un momento a otro, Ai se acercó a Nico y tomo con cuidado uno de los tomates de su canasta, inhaló su aroma y asintió.

-Buen trabajo- le sonrió a su hija mientras le daba palmaditas en su cabeza- Se puede notar la dedicación que le diste a este cultivo con solo oler este delicioso aroma- la bajita se sonrojó con la aprobación de su madre, estaba por abrazarla hasta que sintió una mirada violeta sobre ella. Infló su pecho con orgullo y soltó.

-Era obvio, después de todo, la gran Nico-nii se esforzó- Ai ladeó su cabeza aun sonriendo, vio el interés de la menor en la canasta de su hija, se acercó a ella y le dio el fruto que sostenía en su mano.

-Creo que te gustará. Ve a lavarlo antes de comerlo-la pelirroja asintió con su cabeza y entró rápidamente a la casa, olvidó completamente preguntar que puerta daba hacia la cocina, así que comenzó a explorar con algo de timidez.

Abrió una puerta y al observar dentro de esta el color rosa junto a posters de artistas musicales revelaron que era la habitación de Nico. Cerró la puerta inmediatamente, miró hacia todos lados antes de atreverse a abrir la puerta que estaba a pocos metros de la anterior.

-Está cerrada…-murmuró mientras miraba la perilla, notó que había un seguro en esta y lo volteó dejándolo de modo vertical. Logró abrir la puerta, la empujó con delicadeza y contempló el interior detenidamente. Lo que más llamó su atención, fue la fotografía que estaba sobre el pequeño altar. Dio unos pasos hasta quedar frente a él, necesitaba saber si sus dudas estaban en lo correcto, observó detalladamente la fotografía, y todas sus dudas se resolvieron.

" _Es el mismo hombre de cabello castaño y ojos rojos de la fotografía en la sala"_ miró con tristeza el altar, suponía que la muerte del hombre debió ser la peor experiencia para el corazón de Nico, el solo hecho de imaginársela llorando todas las noches por el hombre hacía añicos su corazón. Antes de ser encontrada en ese lugar decidió salir de ahí dejando todo tal y como estaba, miró con dolor la imagen de la pelinegra junto a sus padres que estaba en la pared de la sala, a esta altura no sabía que estaba sintiendo, no sabía si era compasión por lo que acababa de averiguar o realmente no quería dejar nunca a la pelinegra, quería protegerla de todo e intentar devolverle esa hermosa y sincera sonrisa.

-Espero que no le digas a Nico donde estuviste, para ella ese lugar es sagrado y no ha dejado que nadie fuera de la familia entre a esa habitación, quizás algún día ella te cuente la historia de lo que pasó, pero no sé si lo haya superado por completo-suspiró la adulta mientras se cruzaba de brazos un poco nerviosa, las cosas podían ir muy mal si su hija se alteraba por ello, y lo que menos quería era alguna pelea entre las dos chicas. Le regaló una pequeña sonrisa antes de volver a hablar- Vamos antes de que ella venga hasta aquí.

Después de lo ocurrido, la mayor de las tres avisó a la pelirroja que por el día de hoy habían terminado. Al ver la oportunidad de hablar a solas con la pelinegra, Maki se acercó hasta ella y susurró.

-Nico-chan, sabes…- A lo que fue rápidamente cortada por la nombrada.

-Maki-chan- habló la chica de orbes rubí mientras observaba la ventana por la cual su madre se asomaba y volvió su vista hasta su amiga que la miraba fijo, desvió su mirada nuevamente pero esta vez con sus mejillas rojas- ¿Q-Quieres ir a dar un paseo conmigo mañana después de terminar el trabajo del establo?

La pelirroja asintió con timidez y se despidió de Nico, debía ir a buscar a Hanayo a la estación de trenes de Iwashiro junto a su madre.

Al llegar al pueblo observó fugazmente por la ventanilla del coche a la peliazul que había conocido ayer junto a Nozomi acomodando unas cajas sobre la parte trasera de una camioneta roja. Maki se quedó pensando en la conversación que tuvo el día anterior con la pelimorada.

" _Ella debe conocer todos los detalles de la muerte del padre de Nico-chan. Su mejor amiga, ¿Uh? No creo que sean tan cercanas."_

Arrugó su nariz mientras pensaba en ello, suspiró dejando de lado esos pensamientos y su vista se perdió entre la gente del pequeño pueblo hasta que llegaron a su destino.

-Maki-chan- llamó Hanayo mientras se acercaba a ambas mujeres arrastrando su maleta naranja con rueditas.

-Hola, Hanayo- saludó la menor de las pelirrojas con una sonrisa. Después de saludarse y guardar la maleta en el portaequipaje las tres mujeres suben al auto y la primera en hablar es Eriko.

-¿Todo bien durante el viaje, Koizumi-san?- preguntó la adulta mientras volvía a encender el motor del vehículo.

-S-Si, me alegra estar aquí, gracias por invitarme- sonrió la chica desde los asientos traseros. La mujer asintió y siguieron charlando de varias cosas.

Luego del viaje hacia la residencia Maki guio a Hanayo hacia una de las habitaciones de huéspedes disponible, su amiga se sorprendió al ver el tamaño de esta, la pelirroja comenzó a ayudarla a desempacar sus cosas y después de varios minutos se atrevió a hablar.

-Nico-chan me ha invitado a dar un paseo mañana… Quizás al fin podamos hablar tranquilamente y sin su madre vigilándonos- retorcía uno de los mechones de su cabello.

La chica de ojos lila dio un pequeño grito acompañado de un sonrojo, tapó su cara con ambas manos evitando cubrir sus ojos e interrogó.

\- ¿Es…Acaso es una c-cita?

\- ¿¡Ueeeh!?- la pelirroja se estremeció, volteó para mirar a la cara a su amiga quien al igual que ella estaba roja como su propio cabello- ¡N-No lo es!

 **. . .**

Después de ordenar y desempacar todas sus cosas la pelirroja avisó que se daría un baño, dejando a la castaña sola en su habitación, esta observó por un largo tiempo el hermoso paisaje bañado del ocaso a través de la ventana, se percató de un pequeño animal de pelaje blanco moviéndose entre los arbustos en el jardín, su curiosidad le ganó y decidió ir en su busca, giró el pomo de su puerta y cuando abrió se encontró con la joven sirvienta de la mansión.

-Estaba por tocar- soltó una tierna risita e hizo una pequeña reverencia- Nishikino-san me ha enviado a preguntarle si necesita algo.

-Estoy bien, Minami-san- sonrió la chica con timidez- N-No es necesario que me trates de esa manera…Nos conocemos hace tiempo…

La peligris asintió y esbozó una sonrisa.

-En ese caso, puedes llamarme por mi nombre, Hanayo-chan.

-K-Kotori-chan- La castaña soltó una pequeña risita al igual que la sirvienta.

-¿Ibas a algún lugar?- interrogó la peligris con curiosidad.

-N-No…- jugó con sus dedos un momento, pero notó que Kotori la miraba con decepción- En realidad, he visto un pequeño animal entre los arbustos de afuera y quería…

-¿Cómo era?- interrumpió la peligris con entusiasmo- Desde que llegué aquí no he visto nada más que caballos ¿Quieres que te acompañe a dar un vistazo?

La castaña asintió y ambas comenzaron a caminar hacia el lugar anteriormente nombrado, con emoción iban hablando sobre que animal podría ser, en el camino se toparon con Maki, que terminó por acompañarlas también. Después de varios minutos buscando entre varios de los arbustos, las tres chicas se rindieron por culpa del frio y la oscuridad que aparecía. Al entrar nuevamente a la mansión, los residentes del lugar cenaron y cada uno fue a su habitación correspondiente para descansar.

 **. . .**

El mediodía llegó lo bastante rápido ese día, la pelirroja no sabe si es por el nerviosismo de salir con Nico-chan en una "cita" o porque realmente el tiempo estaba corriendo demasiado rápido. La pelinegra quedó de pasarla a buscar luego de comer y terminar los quehaceres en su hogar. Maki aprovechó ese tiempo para hacer lo mismo, al menos en la parte de comer. Se dio un baño muy corto en comparación con los que siempre tomaba, se vistió con un sweater negro, un pantalón capri de mezclilla y las converse que más le gustaban, normalmente ella no usaba este estilo de ropa, pero en el lugar donde se encontraban no podía usar sus mejores prendas o acabarían sucias en un par de minutos, y a pesar de que su vestimenta siempre era formal en casa, esta le resultaba mucho más cómoda. Sintió el golpeteo en su puerta, al abrir la peligris le informó que la estaban esperando en la sala, agradeció el aviso y fue a su encuentro con la pequeña pelinegra. Luego de un corto intercambio de palabras, ambas chicas deciden que ya es hora de irse, despidiéndose de Kotori y Hanayo que también estaban en la sala de estar, salen camino hacia el cobertizo en el jardín de Nico, donde la pelinegra saca una de las dos bicicletas que usarían para ir hacia el lugar que quería enseñarle. La pelirroja levanta una ceja en señal de desconcierto cuando ve a Nico entrar a su hogar, y al salir cargaba una abultada mochila consigo. Se ofreció a llevarla, pero la pelinegra se negó rotundamente, cada una montó una bicicleta, la chica de orbes rubí iba un metro adelante de Maki para poder guiarla en el camino, atravesaron algunos senderos dentro del espeso bosque en el que se adentraban, hasta que después de unos 15 minutos pedaleando llegaron al lugar esperado.

Había un pequeño y solitario lago, que tenía una cascada, estaba rodeado de grandes árboles lo cual hacia parecer al lugar algo bastante privado, se podía observar como las pequeñas hojas caían sobre el tranquilo estanque y se distinguían los relajantes sonidos que hacían los pájaros que empezaban a revolotear entre las copas de los árboles.

-Es encantador- decía con admiración la pelirroja- Es un lugar bastante encantador- repitió mientras volteaba su vista hacia Nico.

-Es uno de mis favoritos- dijo la pelinegra mientras observaba el paisaje, miró a Maki con una sonrisa cuando esta desvió su vista al lago, pasó a un lado de ella ganándose la mirada curiosa de la pelirroja, dejó su mochila en el suelo y comenzó a sacarse su sweater beige junto a la polera que usaba bajo este.

\- ¿Q-Qué crees que haces? - Maki volteó su cara inmediatamente hacia el sentido opuesto, estaba más roja que nunca, sus piernas comenzaron a temblar ligeramente a causa de la vergüenza.

\- ¿No es obvio? - se burló la pelinegra mientras bajaba su short, quedando en ropa interior, se cruzó se brazos y suspiró- Date prisa, el sol no brilla para siempre.

-E-Esta bien, pero no mires- susurró la pelirroja mientras comenzaba a quitarse lentamente su ropa. La pelinegra asintió, pero cuando vio que se quitaba el sweater cumplir su palabra no era tan importante como observar detalladamente la pálida espalda de su amiga, su mirada bajaba junto a las manos de Maki mientras quitaba la ropa de su cuerpo.

\- ¡He dicho que no mires! – la pelirroja frunció el ceño avergonzada, empujó un poco a Nico y esta se alarmó.

\- ¿Q-Qué? Yo no te estaba mirando- se excusó la pelinegra mientras le devolvía el empujón a Maki- ¡Tú eres la que me está mirando!

\- ¡Estabas mirando! - nuevamente la chica de ojos violeta empujó a Nico provocando que esta cayera al agua helada- ¡N-Nico-chan!

Cuando la mayor de las dos emergió comenzó a carcajear contagiándole su adorable risa a la pelirroja. Después de oír a la pequeña burlarse de ella por no entrar, tapó su nariz y dio un salto, ambas jugaron y nadaron un buen rato hasta que el frio se hizo presente y decidieron salir.

A pocos metros del lago, Nico estiró una manta en el suelo, Maki tomo asiento en ella mientras se ponía su sweater, podía sentir su ropa interior mojada bajo este, notó que la pelinegra apilaba ramas secas alrededor de unas rocas frente a la manta, comenzó a girar una de las ramas entre sus manos en el centro de un trozo de corteza junto al pasto seco y creó una fogata ideal para secar sus cuerpos y entrar en calor. Se puso su sweater beige y se sentó junto a Maki.

\- ¿Fuiste exploradora o algo así? - preguntó sorprendida la pelirroja.

-No- respondió Nico mientras miraba el fuego con nostalgia- Mi padre fue el que me enseñó.

Maki la miró expectante, al notarlo la pelinegra volvió a hablar.

-Él me enseño muchas cosas cuando salíamos, además de prender fogatas, me enseñó a montar a caballo y sembrar. También me enseñó a no darme por vencida, y a hacer amigos, por él conocí a Eli, a Nozomi y a las demás chicas, si no, probablemente no les hubiera hablado- soltó una risita recordando el pasado, suavizó su mirada y continuó- Papá era un gran jinete, ¡el mejor del pueblo! Todos amaban verlo montar en el hipódromo, hasta el día de hoy soy su fan número uno, jamás me perdí alguna competencia de papá… Excepto el día del accidente- susurró mientras cerraba sus ojos con dolor y los volvía a abrir para mirar la fogata, Maki tomó su mano dándole apoyo para seguir- Hace 5 años organizaron una carrera en el pueblo, el premio era mucho dinero, como en nuestra familia nunca teníamos mucho dinero mi padre decidió competir para podernos mantener bien a mi madre y a mis tres hermanos, ese mismo día Nozomi y yo le jugamos una broma a una de nuestras amigas, la broma nos salió un poco mal y quedamos las tres completamente empapadas, la directora de la primaria nos dio un regaño junto con un castigo, no podíamos salir de nuestro salón de clases hasta las cinco de la tarde, luego de resistir todo ese tiempo ahí, tomé mi bicicleta y me fui rápidamente a casa para saber si papá había ganado la carrera, cuando entre vi a mi madre sentada en la cocina con una cara de preocupación, le pregunte el por qué estaba así y solo dijo que papá se había caído del caballo y estaba en el hospital, pero que no me preocupara que se recuperaría como siempre lo hacía… Luego de eso, mientras mamá trabajaba en la sala de nuestra casa y yo pretendía estar dormida escuché cuando la llamaron del hospital para avisarle que papá sufrió de una hemorragia cerebral, me levanté de mi cama y la encontré sentada en el suelo llorando, me acerqué a ella y me abrazó tan fuerte que creí que mis huesos se romperían, en ese momento me susurró "Tenemos que ser fuertes, Nico", al principio no entendía lo que pasó, pero una vez que fue el funeral, capté todo de inmediato- la pelinegra no pudo contener más sus lágrimas, a pesar de que intentaba limpiarlas con la manga de su sweater, seguían brotando de sus ojos.

La pelirroja estrechó a la mayor entre sus brazos, atrapándola en un fuerte abrazo, quería transmitirle la seguridad y el cariño que necesitaba en estos momentos, la chica de orbes rubí correspondió el gesto y apoyó su frente en el hombro de Maki. Se quedaron varios minutos así hasta que los sollozos de Nico se iban desvaneciendo.

-Yo no te abandonaré, Nico-chan- dijo la menor en un tono decidido, la pequeña se aferró más a la ropa de esta abrazándola como si no hubiera un mañana. Un casi inaudible "gracias" salió de su boca, cosa que la pelirroja no se percató. Ambas chicas se miraron, perdiéndose en los ojos de la otra, lentamente Maki se acercó a la cara de la pelinegra, temía que ocurriera nuevamente la escena del bosque así que esperó una señal de aprobación, al ver que Nico cerró sus ojos y elevó su mentón, cerró la distancia faltante entre las dos, fundiéndose en el primer beso de ambas, que, aunque fue un beso dulce tenía un ligero sabor a lágrimas.

* * *

 **Wah~** **¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? (Espero que si...)**

 **Hice este capítulo solo NicoMaki, lo siento si esperaban la aparición del resto de parejas ;-;**

 **Realmente me esforcé mucho en este capitulo, aunque no lo parezca… ¡Espero que les guste!**

 ***Lo siento si me demoro mucho en actualizar, no quiero dar las típicas excusas de writer, pero trabajo desde las 9:00am a las 9:00pm... ¡12 horas! Y tengo un ratito para escribir… No crean que me olvido del fic porque si ;-;U**

 **¡Gracias por todos los reviews! Espero que me sigan apoyando así, sus comentarios me motivan demasiado para continuar ;w;**

 **Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización, bye bye~**

 **PD: ¿Les gustaría ver más de alguna pareja en especial? (Sé que debo poner el primer encuentro de Kotori y Umi aún, no se me ha olvidado)**


End file.
